role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TKT Ro-Man
TKT Mechani-Kong (formerly known as TKT Ro-Man) is a robotic ape (and formerly a cyborg alien ape) and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Mechani-Kong is a cold, logical, highly intelligent emotionless and very stoic person, even back in his original body. Back when he was TKT Ro-Man, TKT Mechani-Kong was a feared and respected fighter, who many were afraid to fight or and the ones that often did, didn't live to tell the tale; he was basically untouchable. He was major rivals with TKT Jet Jaguar and showed an intense hatred of his opponent, but didn't let his emotion get ahead of himself and always acted subtle. Following his defeat and the destruction of his original body, he was remade into TKT Mechani-Kong and was made to be loyal to TKT Celebi and TKT Jet Jaguar, being their servant and loyal lackey. TKT Mechani-Kong quietly suffered and loathed his new lifestyle and as such, later on sided with the Martian Nazi Party in order to restore what he once had and get revenge on those who forced him to be come a lackey. History Backstory TKT Mechani-Kong was originally TKT Ro-Man and was a brutal and ruthless fighter. One day he fought TKT Vegeta at the Mustafar System, Andromeda Galaxy. The two at first simply argued and then fought, only to which TKT Vegeta was then destroyed and became nothing more than a brain. TKT Vegeta however was later remade into as TKT Jet Jaguar and then soon went out to search TKT Ro-Man to due a rematch with him. TKT Jet Jaguar soon found TKT Ro-Man at a restaurant and then challenged him to a rematch, which TKT Ro-Man accepted. The two fought once more, only this time, TKT Jet Jaguar won by deflecting TKT Ro-Man's Calcinator Death Ray back at him. TKT Ro-Man was then rebuilt into being TKT Mechani-Kong and became one of TKT Celebi's lackeys (through the help of some two Klondike Bars too.) TKT Mechani-Kong would join in on many journeys with the rest of TKT Celebi's lackeys, though he was always the silent one and didn't get to do a whole lot. That is until recent times...TKT Mechani-Kong, having grown more insane and hate-filled, quietly suffered during his new life and kept it to himself; he longed for the old days of where he once was TKT Ro-Man and plotted his revenge quietly. Following TKT Celebi's disappearance, TKT Mechani-Kong then saw this as his opportunity and then left and was not seen for a while. TKT Mechani-Kong then eventually met up with the Martian Nazis and was offered by Victory Demon himself to join, and in return, he would be given his original body back and would also be given three Klondike Bars. TKT Mechani-Kong accepted and worked as Victory Demon's spy. TKT Mechani-Kong then invited the Martian Nazi Party to Earth, following the destruction of their Mars base. Debut: Unlikely Heroes TKT Mechani-Kong made his first appearance where he appeared towards the end of the RP, leading several Stormtrooper Narutons to Gfantis's place. He soon then had the Stormtrooper Narutons close in on the area and ordered Gfantis to come out at once, due to him having killed some Stormtrooper Narutons earlier that day. TKT Mechani-Kong then advised his troops to raise their guns... Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon TKT Mechani-Kong ordered Gfantis to come out, only then for the lights inside Gfantis's home to then go out. TKT Mechani-Kong thought they were trying to hide. TKT Mechani-Kong ordered his Stormtrooper Narutons to barge in and search within the house. The Stromtrooper Narutons did so and then searched; only then to be met with a brutal fight within. Soon, the door to Gfantis's place opened up and a beaten and bruised Stormtrooper Naruton was thrown out to TKT Mechani-Kong's area. As TKT Mechani-Kong looked down, a heat ray blasted against TKT Mechani-Kong, causing him to stagger back and sending out flares on him. As Gfantis and his crew rushed outside to fight against the Stormtrooper Narutons; TKT Mechani-Kong then ordered out the rest of his troops to attack back. TKT Jet Jaguar then rushed in and fought against the seemingly mysterious being, to which he found out was revealed to be---TKT Mechani-Kong! TKT Jet Jaguar was shocked---how could TKT Mechani-Kong be here and working for the Martian Nazis when he worked with him? TKT Mechani-Kong then told off TKT Jet Jaguar that he was a fool to trust him; telling him that he should have known better, given that he was once TKT Ro-Man. TKT Mechani-Kong then explained his entire reasoning for joining the Martian Nazis---from the fact that he (TKT Jet Jaguar) destroyed his original body, the fact that he had to made into some loyal lackey against his will and was kept as such for years and that the Martian Nazis would restore him to who he once was. That and the offer of three Klondike Bars instead of two. TKT Jet Jaguar tried to apologize, but TKT Mechani-Kong thought it was far too late for that and then bashed him with his fists; TKT Mechani-Kong and TKT Jet Jaguar then fight and bash against each other. Meanwhile, the rest of Gfantis's group finish off the Stormtrooper Narutons and head to face off TKT Mechani-Kong. Gfantis rushed over, emitting electricity from his horn at TKT Mechani-Kong. TKT Mechani-Kong was hit by the electricity, then grabbed TKT Jet Jaguar and threw him at Gfantis. Gograh then blasted his Radioactive Breath against TKT Mechani-Kong, sending out sparks flying. TKT Mechani-Kong threw out grenades from his belt at his opposers; knocking Gograh over. Zagaraus then rushed up and bashed at TKT Mechani-Kong repeatedly, to which TKT Mechani-Kong then used his Paralyzing Flashes against Zagaraus. Being a rock monster, Zagaraus wasn't effected much by what he was doing and so TKT Mechani-Kong grabbed Zagaraus, and in a feat of strength tossed him against TripGoji and Danger Warrior, knocking the three down hard. TKT Mechani-Kong then fired his laser fingers at TKT Jet Jaguar, to which TKT Jet Jaguar then punched at him repeatedly. The two's punching and fighting appears to be on equal terms, up until then finally, TKT Mechani-Kong then kicks down at TKT Jet Jaguar hard, causing him to fall over; TKT Mechani-Kong grabbed TKT Jet Jaguar by the head, aiming one of his laser-fingers at his face, and getting ready to shoot at him. However, before he could do so, Gfantis fired a blast of an oral heat ray blasts against TKT Mechani-Kong's back, sending a bunch of flares out from his back. As TKT Mechani-Kong staggered back, Gfantis rammed against TKT Mechani-Kong, then bashing his horns against him, repeatedly bashing down on TKT Mechani-Kong, then making some dents. Gfantis then picked up TKT Mechani-Kong and then threw him off a cliff, to where he fell and crashed, seemingly destroying him. Gfantis and TKT Jet Jaguar lamented on his defection and then Gfantis's group took off, heading out to find the Bermuda Triangle to get to Island X. However, following the Martian Nazis's (successful) Blood Moon ceremony over at Island X, TKT Mechani-Kong's battered and seemingly destroyed body then began to fix itself, the dents now disappearing and TKT Mechani-Kong's eyes lighting back up; staring directly at the Blood Moon... He Who Bears the Red Star TKT Mechani-Kong reappeared in the RP where he rebuilt himself and appeared to TKT Rhedosaurus, saying to him that he was on his (TKT Rhedosaurus's side). TKT Rhedosaurus and TKT Mechani-Kong then took off, heading out to find TripGoji's and Gfantis's team. During TKT Rhedosaurus's battle with Iron Cossack, TKT Mechani-Kong then appeared to TripGoji and Gfantis's team, arming his laser fingers at them. Gograh, Danger Warrior and Zagaurus tried to deal with him, but TKT Mechani-Kong managed to overpower them and defeated them quickly. Sevengar however was able to deal with him next, firing several missiles at him at once, seemingly taking him down. After TKT Rhedosaurus and Iron Cossack's battle ended, TKT Mechani-Kong came back however and then captured TKT Jet Jaguar, then teleporting away. A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse Not long after Victory Demon made a deal with Neo Axor, TKT Mechani-Kong appeared to Victory Demon, offering the captured TKT Jet Jaguar. Victory Demon was pleased and rewarded TKT Mechani-Kong by allowing him to use the Reverse Fossilization Device, then ordering TKT Jet Jaguar to be executed. TKT Mechani-Kong was oh so pleased. During the liberation of Island X, Gfantis, Sevengar and the freed Yotandon and TKT Jet Jaguar led the Jigoras on a assault to destroy the Nazi base and were succeeding, up until then TKT Mechani-Kong arrived to fight the four. However, this time he was completely different. TKT Ro-Man was a challenge for the four, but Gfantis was determined, firing his Oral Heat Ray against him. TKT Ro-Man bashed against Yotandon and Sevengar, punching at them hard and then blasts down his Calcinator Death Ray against them. Then however, TKT Jet Jaguar and Gfantis blasted their attacks against him as well, causing TKT Ro-Man to be sent flying back against the ground. The Jigora also join up, beating down on him. TKT Ro-Man fired down his Calcinator Death Ray back at the Jigoras however, getting them off of him. TKT Jet Jaguar then delivered a flying kick against TKT Ro-Man, causing him to fall over. When it dawned on TKT Ro-Man that most (if not all) of the Martian Nazis had fled Island X, TKT Ro-Man then retreated, teleporting aways to parts unknown. Unexpected Resurrection! Bomb the Monster Islands!! WIP The Unlovely ShannonGoji TKT Ro-Man made a cameo in the RP where he arrived at Island Z along with his superior Victory Demon and associate Nancy M.U.T.O.. Abilities & Arsenal TKT Mechani-Kong= TKT Mechani-Kong's robotic form and his form he got after being destroyed by TKT Jet Jaguar. * Super Strength: TKT Mechani-Kong is very strong, able to fight his way through several monsters and can lift monsters bigger than him and can hurl them at far distances. He can crush towers with ease. * Belt Grenades: TKT Mechani-Kong has a wide variety of special grenades around his waste such as grenades that cause smoke to appear on the battlefield, or that cause a bright flash that temporarily blind his opponents. * Paralyzing Flashes: TKT Mechani-Kong can emit terrible and highly bright flashes of light from his head lamp that can also cause some explosions. This is not a powerful attack however. * Laser Fingers: TKT Mechani-Kong can shoot deadly lasers from his fingertips at his opponents. They can act like guns at times. * Extraordinary Jumper: TKT Mechani-Kong can jump up to high heights. * Climbing: TKT Mechani-Kong is an excellent climber. * Self-Repairment: If heavily damaged or possibly even destroyed, TKT Mechani-Kong can instantly rebuild himself back to the way he originally was, albeit the process is slow. * Teleportation: TKT Mechani-Kong can teleport, but is limited. |-|TKT Ro-Man= TKT Mechani-Kong's original and true form, TKT Ro-Man's body was originally destroyed by TKT Jet Jaguar when he deflected his own ultimate attack back at him and then became Mechani-Kong, where he was then rebuilt to become more loyal to TKT Celebi and her crew. He regained his old body when Victory Demon used his Reverse Fossilization Device on his him, giving him back his old body and retaining his original powers. * Calcinator Death Ray: TKT Ro-Man's ultimate attack, the Calcinator Death Ray is a black and white powerful beam made up of negative energy that can deliver deadly and crushing blows against whatever it hits. It can kill weaker monsters in one shot. However, is this attack is to be reflected back at TKT Mechani-Kong somehow, it will destroy him instead. * Enhanced Strength: TKT Ro-Man is stronger in his original form, being able to take on several more monsters and can lift monsters bigger than him and can hurl them at far distances. He can crush towers with ease and can even gave his nemesis TKT Jet Jaguar a hard time. * Enhanced Reflexes: TKT Ro-Man has enhanced reflexes, being to evade and dodge other attacks quickly. * Flight: TKT Ro-Man can fly at Mach 25. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: TKT Ro-Man is excellent with hand to hand combat; being able to deliver punches that can send his opponents flying back. * Teleportation: TKT Mechani-Kong can teleport. Unlike his robotic form, he is not limited and can teleport anywhere freely as much as he wants. Quotes Trivia * Unlike his film counterpart, TKT Mechani-Kong is an alien. He is the only version of him to be an alien. * TKT Mechani-Kong as TKT Ro-Man's design is actually a modified TKT King Kong's design but colored black and having the Ro-Man helmet. * He is also the only incarnation of Mechani-Kong to be not have originally been a robot from the start and is the only one to be based off of Ro-Man instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Villains Category:Spy Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character Category:Insane Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Flying Characters Category:Becoming Evil